


tell me who you're loyal to (does it end with your family?)

by lunasasylum



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lies, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: "Trust me, Roman."// or Dean and Seth betray Roman, and he's scared without his family.





	tell me who you're loyal to (does it end with your family?)

Roman was 6 feet 3 and 265 pounds, he was easily almost three times your size. But, tonight that didn't matter. He let you wrap around him like he usually does for you. His back was pressed against your chest, his head rested on your lower arm, while your other hand rested on his hip. For the last few days, he let himself be held as you cared for him.

The events of last week wracked his dreams and stayed imprinted on your mind.

You rubbed and massaged the harsh bruises on his back and shoulders. 

The old, red, angry marks of betrayal scattered across his chest ribs from repeated chair shots. A few from behind, but most coming from next to him as his "brothers" beat him down. Seth was particularly vicious with the chair, but Dean...was brutal. He was personally physical, forgoing any sort of equalizer when he took Roman down.

Watching from backstage almost made you vomit, and when Finn and Bobby helped haul him backstage, you nearly cried. His physical state wasn't too bad, he's taken a lot worse on weaker days, but the defeat on his face wrecked you.

You would've killed Seth and Dean yourself if they hadn't left by the time Roman got back to you. He shrugged off the medical staff but let you check on his wounds, making sure nothing was too seriously injured.

You tended to his wounds, the open cut over his eye, taping up his chest and ribs, and various cuts and bruises. Hauling his bag over your shoulder, you let him rest a good portion of his weight on your body. Getting him into the passenger seat was a task, but once he got in, he didn't want to move out. So, you went to the hotel, grabbed the rest of your stuff, and checked you two out.

The drive home wasn't too long, but the silence in the car was nearly deafening. You knew there was nothing you could do or say to make Roman felt better, and that hurt more than anything else. 

_What did you say to the man who just lost both of his brothers? Who's just been betrayed for the second time?_

Shuffling him inside, you forced him into the shower, cleaning off the dried blood and washing the smell of the mat out of his hair. He slipped into his pajama pants and you sighed as he slowly fell asleep.

As you tried to slip away, he locked on to your wrist as you rolled out. Grumbling under his breath, Roman asked you a question you could barely make out.

"Roman, I got to unpack our bags, and get your..." He rumbled again, pulling you back closer to him and you nodded. Letting him tug you back into bed, you pushed him onto his side, and he only struggled for a few moments and then let you curl him up in your hold. Sliding one of your legs between his, you slipped your hand over his chest, and kissed the back of his neck. He relaxed more, falling into a deeper sleep than you thought he would.

The next day, he stuck on to you the whole day until you sat him down in the tub. Instead of letting him jump in and out of the shower, you forced him to sit down and breathe. 

"You got to talk to me, babe." You whispered as he sat between your legs while you sat at the edge of the tub. Roman was letting you wash his hair. "Speak, I need to hear your voice."

He coughed, then cleared his throat before speaking. "I thought it was just Seth." He rasped, hiccupping as he tried to speak. "I knew something was up, but I thought it was just Seth turning on us again." Roman's voice caught, and you stopped washing his hair in favor of massaging his scalp. "He was kind of jumpy, and so was Dean, but Dean's always been jumpy."

Stroking down his face, you remained quiet as he continued speaking. "I thought...I don't know. I lost them both." That's when he legitimately started crying now, turning his face into your leg. Hot tears hit your skin as you hushed him. The sound of him sobbing ripped through you, a sound you wouldn't ever forget. You didn't ask him anything else, you just washed his hair and let him sleep.

As the week ended, and it was time for you to travel again for Monday Night Raw, you knew you had to do something. Calling anyone from the locker room would've been a mistake, Roman was too fragile and would be looking over his shoulder too easily.

So, on Saturday, before you two traveled to Portland, you called in a favor.

* * *

 The show started off with the most obvious two people possible.

Seth and Dean bragging about how they nearly murdered Roman on last week's show. They gave speeches about how they held him up for his career, and how it was Dean who was ready for the championship. Of course, the sham of a general manager Baron Corbin backed them every step of the way. When you ran up to him afterwards, almost pummeling his chest for making Roman go out when he wasn't 100%, Lashley pulled you away, taking you to Roman.

He was already suiting up through your fervent protests. He hissed as his vest rubbed against the scratches on his back, fumbling for the strap, you watched as he futilely tried to grab it. Roman looked up at you in the corner, and you rolled your teary eyes and helped him strap his vest. Scoffing, you pulled back just as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You stiffened against him but felt his heavy breathing and immediately melted your heart. As much as you hated the decisions he made sometimes, he was still yours.

You had his back, even when he was wrong.

"I'll get killed if I go out there tonight, babe." He rested his head against your stomach and you ran your fingers through his wet hair. "If I stay in, I'll look weak. If I go out, I'll lose the belt. There's nothing I can do right."

Shaking your head, you tilted his chin to make him look up at you. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Of course, I do."

"You know I don't want you out there, but I also know you'd go. I've got your back Roman, regardless of what happens tonight. But, you need to trust me." You spoke fiercely, swiping your thumb over his stubble.

He slowed, and you felt it. Eyeing him, you made sure he listened as you stroked his face. "I've got you, Roman. You know I'm not going anywhere." He nodded, the light catching his eyes in a way that you didn't recognize.

"Just don't worry."

Sighing, he jumped when they called him out.

Running to the back exit of the arena, you watched as the black van pulled up just in time.

As the two climbed out the vehicle, you sighed in relief.

"He has a title defense right now, I need you two on standby for the end of the match."

And, that match was brutal at best.

Nobody knew Roman like Dean, and nobody knew Dean like Roman did. They traveled together, trained together, they were all the other had when Seth left them. Every move was countered, every finisher was kicked out of, they met each other at every blow. It was almost like watching two computers fight. Each step was followed and carefully analyzed with each potential move having a counter perfectly ready.

Your heart was in your throat for the entirety of the match. There were too many variables for you to sit down and comfortably watch. Eventually, Ember came up beside you sitting on the chair next to yours. Finn found his way over as well, a heavy hand resting on your shoulder. Titus saddles up on the other side of you, followed by Apollo, Bayley sits between your legs, and Sasha sits by Ember. You were nearly encircled by the Raw roster, everyone watching with bated breath as Roman and Dean traded blows in the rings.

Ember squeezes your hand as Bayley tightens her grip on your ankle, Finn's hand feels heavier on your shoulder, and even Titus stiffens up mildly when Roman finally pins Dean.

_1, 2, 3!_

The belt slid back into Roman's hands as he laid on his side on the mat. He bested Dean for long enough to pick up the win. But, everybody in the building knew that wasn't the end of it.

Seth climbed into the ring, looking just as pissed as Dean. They were working Roman over pretty good for a bit. He tried to fight back, but you could tell he just didn't have it in him now. The bruises on his ribs were never going to heel at this rate. 

Everyone in the back held their breath as the continued to beat him down.

There was a pause, and then the crowd roared.

The cavalry.

His saviors.

_Jimmy and Jey._

Quickly sprinting down the ramp, they slid into the ring with practiced ease. They yanked Seth and Dean off Roman, standing in front of him. A few super kicks and a suicide dive later, and Dean and Seth were done with. Screaming for them to leave, the Usos stood in front of Roman until Dean and Seth exited completely. Turning back to Roman while Jey's eyes lingered on the ramp, Jimmy helped prop Roman up. Pushing Roman's hair out of his eyes, he tried to get Roman to focus on him. Jey looked at Roman, concern warping the features of his face. 

The crowd was deafening, and you couldn't hear what they were saying, but you read their lips.

_You alright?_

_Thank you._

It wasn't the answer that Jimmy was looking for but when Roman pulled him and Jey in a tight hug, the message was received. They helped drag him backstage to your waiting arms. Everyone else dissipated while Jimmy and Jey hung back as you held onto Roman.

"I told you to trust me, you Big Idiot." He smiled against your shoulder and you pulled back to see it. It had been away for so long, you almost forgot what it looked like. "I missed that."

Looking over at the twins, you wrapped them in a big hug. "Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, well, we plan on staying." Jimmy announced cracking his neck.

Jey nodded, "We're not leaving you, Uce."

You grinned at them. "What about Smackdown?"

Shrugging, Jey chuckled. "The Raw Tag Team division needs to be _properly_ introduced to the Uso Penitentiary."

Roman laughed and pulled them into a hug again. This time you could feel the shift in the air as he relaxed with them. He felt safe. 

"My family." He ruffled their hair and smiled. The words hung in the air as he turned to look down at you. "My family." Rolling your eyes, you shoved him a bit, but he caught your waist and held you there.

Jimmy and Jey smiled and now all eyes were on you. "Well, I for one, endorse this completely. The whole family business. The Bloodline."

Roman's eyes lit up and turned to the twins who bounced on up and down excitedly.

"The Bloodline."

_The Bloodline._


End file.
